Power Rangers : Dragon Knights
by Alice Raven B
Summary: The Dark One has risen, now earth must turn to the original protectors of the world. 5 Dragons that commanded the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. Along with their partners, they alone can bring about the power of good and call upon rangers new and old to fight in the next Dragon War. OC x OC, rated m for future lemons.


**Power Rangers Dragon Knights AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers Universe but I do claim this plot and my Oc's along with the Dragon Knights, this will also contain appearances from previous rangers, villains and other characters (Like Bulk, Skull, and Spike).**

**Introduction:**

Thousands of years ago, humans fought against great and magical creatures called Dragons. These dragons were led by a terrifying black dragon known as The Dark One. He and his dragons waged war against the humans, humans fought against them in vain. Many warriors fell to these beasts and with every fallen dragon, 100 human soldiers would have their lives taken. A small group of female dragons believed that The Dark One was a tyrant and that humans and dragons could live in harmony. They met with other magical creatures and came to a decision to betray The Dark One and help out the humans, when meeting with human leaders they deemed it necessary that human greed would be a major part of damaging the world so the dragons chose their partner. They all found that Greed and hunger for power was a constant among men, but the women were the ones with pure hearts and the will to fight evil and not use the magic given to them for personal gain. The leading dragon took the daughter of the King as her partner. The princess became the first Dragon knight and then another 4 dragon knights were chosen. Allied with the rogue female dragons was a lone Phoenix who also chose her partner. These 6 became the Warriors of Light, the Dragon Knights and the Phoenix Queen.

Enlightened with the dragon's magic the chosen few bonded and gained power that not only gave them strength and power but also the dragons. In a heated battle between Good and Evil the Dark one fell and was sealed away in an ancient tomb. The 5 Dragon Knights and the lone Phoenix Queen used their powers to maintain the Seal and thus the Dragons and their Riders turned to Stone while the Phoenix and her rider turned to a blazing ash containing the evil power of The Dark One for centuries to come. This battle was recorded and past down in history where a group dedicated to the original Knights built their society around the seal and protected it. History denied this battle ever existing and thus it was tossed aside as a Myth. Cities were built around this secret society and it now lays hidden deep in the heart of the City of Lake Side, which was built around a lake that deep in its depths holds the Tomb of The Dark One.

**Chapter 1:** the Return of the Dark One, the Call of an Ancient Power

**Part 1**- **Three's a crowd**

Lake Side is my home, in the center is a beautiful forest and in the center of that is a lake with a temple on the water itself. This temple people think is spiritual however my ancestors and my family know the truth as the head of the temple. There was a time when dragons roamed the earth; there was a time of Great War where men fought against these great beasts. However it was the power and selflessness of women that managed to sway the sides of the battle harnessing the powers of dragons that saw their kind as cruel creatures and that of a lone phoenix who looked over the battle with pity.

I spent hours sitting in front of the dragon of fire that was the leader of the group and on her mantle was the princess whose form has never aged. She was beautiful beyond compare; at least I think she was. Sometimes I talk to her or I like to think I talk to her.

"We just got reports, Dai Shi has been defeated by the Pai Juah, and Megaforce has encountered Aliens of an Insect like nature, it seems they're all drawn here by the Dark One's dark power," My mother informed me.

The temple is held by six pillars and on the temple where the pillars are underneath the water are six statues, five dragons and one phoenix.

"So it's inevitable? With all the chaos that is happening on earth him and his minions will return?" I asked looking at the statue.

"Unfortunately, it's time," she walked off and into the temple.

I slowly stood up and followed her, in the center there was a puzzle in which once put together properly opened up a staircase that lead down into the heart of the temple. I walked into the large room and my mother was busy encoding things on the system we have installed to let us know if there is any abnormal trouble in Lake Side.

"The other five have been marked with the same tattoo in their respective colours on their wrists like you have; let us pray they find you," she told me and I looked at the tattoo that had been engraved on my wrist since I was a 10 year old girl.

"Here's a communicator I created, there are 5 more for the others when they arrive, have a good day at school love," Mum kissed me on the forehead and I placed the communicator that looked like a watch around my wrist just above the tattoo.

"Thanks Mum," I said then walked up the stairs watching as it closed once I exited.

I then went to my room and grabbed my bag and text books that I would need to put in my locker at school. After packing my bag I found my black leather jacket and put it on over my red tank top. Following that I took off my skirt and put on some black skinny jeans and matching converse sneakers.

I then left my room and went to the entrance to the temple and walked down the steps. Even though I knew I'd be back here later for a school excursion that doesn't mean I shouldn't go to school. Nice to meet people that aren't Templars for once.

The walk through the forest was nice and peaceful, the sounds of the wildlife was music to my ears until I got closer to the car park where I knew my motor bike was parked. Yes I was one of those girls that rode a motor bike, and yes I would be considered badass.

I put the black helmet over my long black hair and got on my bike; I then turned it on and headed off to school.

I parked my Bike at the school car park and I walked in ignoring all the eyes on my outfit and my bike.

The school bell rang announcing that class was commencing and I went to my first class, going to the temple for an excursion was third class so I still had first class and next to attend. I walked into class and the teacher was already engrossed in a heavy lecture but he stopped when I came in.

"How nice of you to join us Miss West," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Sorry for being late had a busy morning," I apologized bowing in the Japanese tradition.

"Take a seat," he gestured and I took a seat next to this blonde girl and an Asian girl.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like this," the blonde girl smiled at me.

"Some teachers are just plain dicks," the Asian agreed.

"Or they're thinking with them," I added causing the two of them to giggle.

"I'm Abby, and this is Jaesa," the Blonde said and the Asian who was Jaesa smiled waving her hand in a small hi like gesture.

"You guys going on the excursion third class?" I asked them while the teacher continued his Lecture.

"Yeah we sure are," they replied.

I didn't pay any attention in this class at all, instead I spent it getting to know Abby and Jaesa about normal things that I can never do at home even with the other temple girls. Even though my family is the head family that doesn't mean the girls and I get along, all the time.

Second class was incredibly boring and I didn't have it with Abby or Jaesa so it was more boring than the previous class. At least last class I had people, no, friends to talk to which made boring lectures tolerable.

As I was walking back to my locker to grab my bag for what would be the end of the day seeing as I was taking my bike back home to the temple along with my class as we went on a trip there in which my mother would retell a lot of things that happened in history but was forgotten by the likes of men.

As I was exiting the school building I bumped into someone near the stairs, noticing that she was falling I quickly turned grabbed her and stopped her from falling. I looked at her and she was beautiful, her skin was white, hair was short and black and she was tall, not as tall as me but tall.

"Sorry about that I was deep in thought," I apologized as I helped her stand up right.

"It's also my fault I wasn't watching where I was going really," she blushed a little bit replying.

"So you're going on the excursion as well?" I asked.

"Sure am," she replied smiling warmly.

"I'm Alice, Alice West," I offered my hand.

"I'm Tracy," she shook my hand and we walked down the stairs.

The bus was parked right next to my bike, I walked up to the bus and the teacher Miss Hawke ticked us off, instead of getting on the bus I walked to the right and over to my bike.

"That's your bike? No way!" Abby exclaimed and it seemed Tracy was also interested as she, Abby and Jaesa came over to look at my ride before they got on the bus.

"Yeah, this is how I get to school every morning, I built it myself as well," I said showing them the black bike that was also combat efficient.

"No way, this is one hell of a sweet ride," Abby was examining it closely when Miss Hawke coughed loudly letting them know they're supposed to get on the bus.

"I'll see you guys there," I said to them and put my Helmet on and started my bike up.

I didn't even wait for the bus I just headed straight out. As I approached the temple I noticed something strange, there was an unusual dark cloud hovering over the temple. I parked my bike and literally ran up the stairs to see my mother and the other families looking as well.

"Mum what's going on?" I asked her.

"The Dark One is rising," she said in all seriousness.

"How can we stop it? Won't he rise from the lake?" I asked ready to jump in and dive down if I had to.

"No my dear, he is teleporting to his lair which we have never located," she said as the darkness in the sky disappeared from view.

"Alright everyone, we all know what's just happened, be on the lookout Lake Side is in danger now, I must prepare for a fieldtrip to come, act like nothing has happened," my mother informed the other families just as we heard lots of talk and laughter coming from the stairs that entered the temple.

"Hello and welcome to the temple of the sacred Dragons, my name is Meredith head priestess, and a lot of you know my daughter Alice," I was embarrassed now as she gestured to me.

"Uh… Hi again everyone," I shrugged and the friends I made earlier looked at me wide eyed.

"Now then, I would get her to give you all the tour but that wouldn't be fair now would it? Come on follow me to the first statue," she smiled and walked towards the dragon of fire that held the original princess.

"You forgot to mention you live here," Abby crossed her arms.

"Well, you never asked where I lived," I shrugged it off as we followed the class.

"Now, who here can tell me who this is?" she asked the class.

Immediately Jaesa's hand shot up, she was waving it back and forth as other hands joined hers.

"Yes, you?" she pointed at Jaesa.

"It's a princess from the days where man had said to be fighting dragons," she responded.

"Good start, can anyone expand?"

"It is Princess Dianna, the very first woman to ride into combat on a dragon," I couldn't help but answer because no one would really know.

"Thank you Alice, I knew you know the answer I was hoping someone else would though," my mother sighed at me and everyone looked at me.

"I don't think anyone would know who she was," I sighed and everyone slowly nodded in agreement to my statement.

"I certainly know who she was," a demonic voice said from behind all of us and everyone turned including me.

What had appeared at the entrance was a girl in dragon scale armor; though her stomach was revealed she clearly wasn't a normal person. In her hand she held a sword that was on fire and around her were dragonlings, these minions were half dragon half human and they were the foot soldiers of the Dark One's army.

"So he sends his daughter first? How kind of him," my mother walked through the crowd and faced her.

"You're a lot older than I last saw you," she scoffed.

"Dragonlings, attack!" she ordered and immediately the foot soldiers started their assault.

"Everyone Calm down!" I yelled at the now frantic group as I ran to the approaching minions and fought them keeping them away.

They were only a small group, but as dragonlings they were strong. I lost count of how many I beat down because they seemed to just get back up.

"Let's give her a hand," I heard Abby say and then saw both her and Jaesa join me in the fray.

"You guys are going to get hurt," I warned pushing back two more from attacking the group of petrified students.

"We know, but we couldn't let you defend our asses alone," she smirked and I smiled at that.

Ahead of me I saw my mother fighting against the dragoness, she had no weapon but she was holding her all, that is until the dragoness tripped her over and elbowed her into one of her minion's arms which it held her. Then the dragoness spun to strike my mother down with her sword.

"No chance!" I yelled and intervened kicking her aside and then grabbing the dragonlings and punching them multiple times.

"Bad idea girl, you got in my way," the dragoness hissed getting up.

"My name is Alice, I'm her daughter, if you want to strike down my mother heaven forbid I am going to stop you," I took a stance.

"My name is Zara, and I'm the daughter of the Dark One," she held her sword tight.

"And you have nothing to fight me with," she smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that," I showed my wrist and the tattoo was there.

"No, not them again," she said angrily and charged at me.

When she reached me and swung her sword she was stopped as a shield of fire surrounded me. My whole class was watching which really wasn't ideal but guesses it didn't matter now since I was fighting to protect them and Lake Side.

The statue that the class was huddled around started to move and the dragon took off into the sky, her red scales shining against the rays of the sun. She roared loudly at Zara and hovered over me. I looked up at her and nodded having being trained for this.

I touched the tattoo and it lit up as I took my stance again, swinging my arms and body I initiated my morphing sequence.

"Heart of Fire! Red Ranger power!" I called and the dragon above me dove down and disappeared in the ball of fire.

The red outfit clamped to my body as dragon wings came out of the suit, a sword appeared in a holster on a gold belt, and the pattern on the front of the suit was a dragon with the fire symbol on its forehead. The last part was the helmet in which the dragons head encased me and its mouth opened to become the visor I saw out of.

"With the heat of the sun! Dragon warrior Red!" I drew my sword.

"Hey look, a weapon," I said sarcastically while holding it.

"Let's see what you can do with it," her eyes narrowed at me.

"Bring it on princess," I teased her.

We ran at each other and our swords clashed, sparks went everywhere as my sword clashed against hers multiple times. We circled each other and attacked each other many times; it was a stalemate pretty much.

"I'm impressed, if you were a dragoness we could have been friends, maybe when we claim the world I'll keep you as a pet," she purred when we were pressed against each other.

"Tempting, I'm going to have to say no," I pushed her back then spun around tripped her and dealing a blow with my sword to her as she was falling.

"Grrr! Xadek! Attack!" she yelled and this monster appeared starting to attack.

"Typical," I sighed and turned my attention to this beast.

Then I noticed two more dragon pillars come to life, they flew and hovered above Jaesa and Abby, my new friends. They looked up shocked and on their wrists a tattoo was glowing. They looked over at me wondering what to do.

"Just like I did, only find your own element!" I yelled as I sliced the monster across its chest sending it down the stairs.

"Heart of Water!" Abby called and the blue dragon above her flew down initiating her Morphing sequence.

Her outfit was the same as mine instead blue and had the water symbol on her dragon.

"With the flow of the Sea! Dragon warrior Blue!" Abby called and joined me in fighting the monster.

"Heart of Nature!" Jaesa squeaked then screamed as the dragon came down and a green sphere appeared around her.

Her outfit was green and had the symbol for nature on it.

"With the wisdom of the forest! Dragon warrior Green!" Jaesa seemed more confident now and joined Abby and I in the combat against the monster.

"Girls call your specialized weapons," My mother advised.

"On it!" we replied.

"Fire staff!" I held my hand out in front of the dragon on my chest and from it appeared a long staff that was surrounded by fire.

"Aqua rapier!" Abby held out her hand and a blue rapier appeared in hers.

"Nature whip!" Jaesa held out her hands and a whip appeared in it.

The monster summoned more minions and we split off as I took on the monster the other two took on the minions. Meanwhile everyone in class had their phones out recording this event as it unfolded.

I spun my staff and twirled it parrying blows then counter attacking, the heat from my staff went through his scaly armor so I was dealing quite a lot of damage to it. Though it fought back and I was knocked onto my back feeling quite sore.

"Put your weapons together!"

"Right!"

Jaesa and Abby came to me I held out my staff and she put her rapier on it. Then Jaesa's whip, the whip part became like a crossbow string and its handle became the trigger.

"Final Vent!" we announced as we each put a small ball of energy with our element symbol on it into a slot on the rapier.

"Fire, Water, Nature… Fire!" we said and I shot the energy balls.

They flew at the monster and it exploded. But before it completely disappeared it started forming again this time only bigger. It was now towering over us.

"How do we fight it now!" Abby exclaimed.

"You two aren't strong enough yet, I'll fight it give me your energy spheres," I asked and they handed them to me.

I got out the sword at my side which had a place for 5 of the spheres, all of our swords do. I put the 3 spheres in and locked them in.

"Calling on the spirits of the ancient dragons! Fire, Water, Nature!" I swung my sword in an arc into the sky and from the lake itself 3 giant dragons exploded out of the water, one red, one blue and one green.

I leapt into the air and disappeared into the red dragon, I placed the 3 spheres into the control module and the control module disappeared into the ground. I became the controls themselves my movements. I then transformed the 3 dragons into their warrior modes and control them together fighting the monster with the power of 3 dragons.

"Three dragon final vent!" the zords all turned back into their dragons and we went towards the sky only to come down on the monster breathing their element of flame burning the monster to a crisp.

"Thank you for lending me your power," I said and then exited my zord and landed in front of the other two.

"Power down," I said.

"Power down," they echoed and our suits disappeared.

"Everyone, what you have seen here tonight I'm afraid you can't remember or keep," my mother informed everyone and they all started arguing.

"Come with me Jaesa, Abby and Tracy," I whispered and lead them away while I knew my mom would use the statues and their power to make everyone out there forget.

I solved the puzzle in the temple and the stairway opened for us and I lead them down into our headquarters. They looked around in amazement and I told them to sit and then explained the situation. Jaesa and Abby took the news alright seeing as they had proof of seeing what had just happened not long ago. A few minutes later my mother walked in.

"Did you explain it all to them?" she asked.

"Yes mother," I replied.

"Good, there are three we are missing two and a Phoenix Queen," she sighed.

"We'll start training you to become better fighters don't worry about that, meanwhile you all should get back to class," she said and we nodded in agreement and went back to the class to finish off the fieldtrip.

"I've got something to take care of, see you guys later!" Tracy waved and then left.

"You girls better get to Marina Bay," Meredith said when Tracy had left.

"Why?" Jaesa questioned.

"Vypra the demoness needs redemption," was all she said.

-**Meanwhile in the Dark Ones lair-**

"What is your report my daughter?" a deep voice asked from the shadows.

"It seems every time we return they're already waiting for us with a new group of Power Rangers to fight us," Zara complained.

"General Kha what do you suggest?" he asked and a dragon stepped forward changing into his simpler form that resembled a man in armor.

"My lord, I suggest an all-out assault," he suggested.

"That will never work, if you ask me we should asses their strengths and find weaknesses one of your subjects specialize in," a female stepped forward arguing with Kha.

"Morinth your wise as always, what news is there of the chaos happening around the earth?" he asked the female.

"There is chaos everywhere and it's fueling our powers but we will not be at our peak for quite a while," she pulled up a magical screen with data on it.

"Is there something troubling you princess?" Morinth asked Zara.

"The red girl, the way she looked at me and toyed with me when we fought, it would seem she is interested in me," she mused.

"Are you interested in her Zara?" the dark one asked his daughter.

"Of course not! A dragon such as me will never fall for a human," she spat.

"Technically once they bond with a dragon they are no longer human," Morinth said which she got slapped by Zara after.

"Be quiet!" Zara hissed.

"Enough!" The Dark One roared.

"Sorry father," Zara apologized.

"Well isn't this a nice lair," A female voice cackled from the darkness.

"Who dare enter my lair!" The Dark One snapped and they turned to face the girl who when she stepped into the light was Tracy.

"You! I saw you at the temple with the Rangers," Zara exclaimed and drew her sword.

"Now don't jump to any conclusions dragoness," Tracy's form changed into that of Trakeena the insect Queen and arch enemy of the Lost Galaxy rangers.

"Trakeena, a very nice undercover disguise you have," The Dark One chuckled.

"Thank you, now I have a few suggestions to make your conquest easier," Trakeena offered.

"I'm listening,"

"Send Zara to school with me as a human, I am already friends with Alice West the red ranger and perhaps we can discover weaknesses among the three rangers," Trakeena suggested and it looked like The Dark One was thinking about it.

"I will not go into a place full of… humans," Zara replied in disgust.

"I will take your offer Trakeena," The Dark One said shocking Zara.

"But father!"

"Silence Zara! Trakeena has come here and offered help, we would be fools to not take it," The Dark One's roars made everyone go quiet.

"I'm here to get revenge for what the Galaxy Rangers did to my father and what they and the Lightspeed Rescue rangers did to my beautiful body," Trakeena stated.

"I want the earth destroyed," She added.

"When we rule, the earth will be reborn in fire and those humans who do not bow will die," The Dark One chuckled.

"I hardly doubt the Rangers will bow down," Zara rolled her eyes.

"Then we get rid of them," The Dark One said simply.

"And how do you propose to do that?" General Kha asked curiously.

"Perhaps, unite the evil that remain on the earth under my influence, Chaos makes us stronger and they will obey the powerful," the black dragon changed forms into that of a human male with black dragon armor.

"Ooh an evil plan, I love it," Morinth smirked.

"Morinth, you make the necessary plans, Zara, get ready to go to a human school," he chuckled and then left.

"Ugh, I am so going to hate this," Zara sighed.

**Chapter 1: part 2- Demoness looking for redemption**

If one thing good came out of defeating Vypra in her demonic form, it was that her humanity returned to her along with the memories of being once human.

When the Lightspeed rescue rangers had defeated her and her demon she was blasted somewhere else. She awoke on the side of Marina Bay not knowing fully who she was, standing around her were the 6 Lightspeed rangers weapons ready.

"So Vypra, any last words," Carter Grayson asked.

"Vypra? Is that my name?" she blinked trying to remember her name.

"Carter stand down," a voice called and the 6 rangers turned to see Alice.

"Who are you and why are you trying to stop us from achieving our goal of ridding the world of demons," Ryan the Titanium ranger questioned.

"My name is Alice West, daughter of Meredith high priestess of the Dragon temple," Alice showed her tattoo.

"I don't care who you are," Carter turned back to the wounded demoness.

"Carter stop! The high priestess of the dragon temple is the keeper of The Dark One, the personification of Chaos and the source of evil on this planet, it is with the magic of the dragons that Zordon and the others were able to create power rangers in order to protect the earth so that The Dark One will not destroy the earth," Dana placed a hand on his.

"If we move against her orders she had the power to wipe us all out," Dana looked at Alice who nodded.

"Like hell, a girl against the 6 of us will be easy," Joel laughed.

"Joel! The dragon temple especially the daughter of the high priestess are trained from birth to fight, we would be sitting ducks," Dana scolded the green ranger.

"As if, I'm going to show you," the green ranger walked at the girl.

"You may want to ranger up," Joel said cockily.

"This should be amusing," Jaesa and Abby walked up next to Alice.

"Broccoli needs to learn his place," Abby looked at Jaesa.

"Indeed he does Abs," Jaesa agreed and was about to take a step forward when Alice's hand stopped her.

"I will honor him with the privilege of raising his hand against me," Alice sighed.

"Heart of Fire! Red Ranger Power!" Alice's tattoo glowed as her morphing sequence activated.

"With the heat of the sun! Dragon warrior red!" Alice looked at the Green Lightspeed ranger.

"Great, now you've done it Joel," Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jaesa, Abby make sure Vypra and the others don't get in the way unless they decide to fight me," Alice looked at her friends who nodded and pushed past Carter and Dana.

"Who are you?" Vypra looked at the two.

"We'll answer that soon demon," Jaesa sighed.

"Ready whenever you are girl," Joel smirked.

"Come at me fly boy," Alice put her fists up.

Joel ran forward and sent punches and kicks at Alice who blocked simply. She caught one of his fists and ducked under his other tripping him over.

"Are we done yet?" Alice yawned.

"The hell we are," Joel took out his saber and charged at Alice.

"Weapons, how boyish," Alice drew her sword and darted forward faster than Joel was running and with one strike she sent the green ranger to the ground.

His ranger suit was deactivated and his body was smoking as he groaned on the ground.

"See Joel I told you that you couldn't best her," Dana rolled her eyes and turned to her communicator.

"Miss Fairwhether, we need a RA unit for Joel," Dana said annoyed.

"What did he do this time?" she asked annoyed.

"Challenged Alice West the daughter of the High Priestess of the Dragon Temple,"

"The Source of good?"

"Yes,"

"Jesus Christ, did you tell him that they are capable of taking any number of people down?" she asked.

"Yes we tried to warn him but he claimed that because she was a girl she would not best him,"

"That idiot, alright, what is Alice here for?"

"Vypra,"

"Invite them into the New Aqua base," she sighed.

"Alright, Dana out," the pink ranger sighed.

"You've been invited to the new Aqua base," Dana informed.

"We accept your invitation," Alice replied.

"Awww come on, weren't we supposed to grab Vypra then return to Lakeside?" Jaesa complained.

"Jaesa manners," Alice reminded her friend and the other 5 Lightspeed rangers powered down.

"Sorry Ali," Jaesa apologized.

"You want a ride?" Kelsey asked.

"Hello Sexy," Jaesa purred and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hi," Kelsey blushed.

"Head on, we'll follow," Abby rolled her eyes at her Asian friend and their tattoo's glowed.

The dragons appeared in the sky and landed, Alice jumped on top of the red dragon and it took off into their air, Jaesa and Abby followed her lead.

"Lead the way," Alice called and the Lightspeed rangers started up their car and led the way to the New Aqua base.


End file.
